I Will Not Die
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Who says the dead tell no tales? Ties in with Scarlet Beginnings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my characters.

Please...

**Review!**

**Viva la feedback!**

* * *

You do not know me. Perhaps you know of me, but you don't know me. And you'll never get the chance either. You will only know what I tell you. You will never know me personally.

This is all because I am dead. Now before you get confused, allow me to explain. I'm dead, yes, but my soul is restless, before I can be at peace I must tell my story.

You see I had a most difficult job when I was alive. I was an Elder. And I always had to work, in fact I was so busy everyone thought it wise not to disturb me. My only visitor was a Mew, his name is Gusto, and he's the only one who witnessed my death. My name is Celebi. I'm Ivory's mother.

Now back to the story at hand. I was dedicating myself to my work; hundreds of horrible Pokémon were dominating the land. These Pokémon were dictating the very way all of the other Pokémon were living, killing whom they deemed weak or unfit. I had already spent over two decades slowly working on creating a more balanced world where children and other peaceful creatures did not get slaughtered simply for their reluctance to fight.

I couldn't sleep or even take a break for a few minutes, instead I spent hours on end concentrating and working out all the kinks.

Often I'd work myself into an unconscious state. I'd remain that way for three or four hours or until a distraught Gusto awoke me. "You have got to stop pushing yourself so hard," he'd say. I'd nod my head and say, "I'll try to take it easy for a little while." But that little while never came.

Gusto would bring me food and water on a daily basis. He obviously understood how busy I was.

"May I ask what it is you're trying to achieve?" He asked me one day. Glancing at him I smiled. "I know it is impossible to destroy all of the evil, but I wish to even the odds. Haven't you noticed the increased death rate?" The Mew nodded his head with a slightly nervous look upon his face, but he then said, "You are the greatest Pokémon I've ever known, very few would dedicate themselves to this task."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Thirteen years and I was still working on it. I had a few run-ins with a Gengar who was determined to kill me before I could banish anymore of the tainted Pokémon with which he associated. One time he screamed out that he would kill me, but I laughed and shook my head telling him that I didn't fear his kind. After that the ghost type left swearing.

Later on when I told Gusto about this he all but yelled at me. "You can't just go about dismissing threats!" he shouted and I smiled thinly. "Listen Gusto, I won't be living but for five or six years." The Mew's eyes widened and his anger evaporated away only to be replaced with sorrow. "Y-you don't mean..." he whimpered as tears brimmed around the edges of his blue eyes.

I nodded weakly. "Haven't you noticed how thin I'm getting and the way I often sway when I stand up? I'm dying Gusto, I didn't want you to know about it quite yet, but I'm dedicating myself to this task, even though it is destroying me bit by bit."

Gusto was still young. He'd only known me for fifteen years, infact; he was one of the younger members of the Council. He was chosen to take his father's place after the older Mew's unfortunate death. Therefore, he still had a lot to learn about making sacrifices no matter how great they are, to benefit others.

The Mew shook his head as my words sunk in. "No, no, no, no, no! Please don't die, you mustn't leave me!" I smiled. "Hey now, I'm not going to die for almost half a dozen years. Don't worry. I won't leave this world without at least telling you goodbye." He sniffed. "Promise?"

"Huh?" I said.

"Do you promise not to die before I can say goodbye?"

I nodded, "I promise."

Two years later and I was getting curious about the Mew's whereabouts. He'd begun missing a day or two each week. Using my psychic abilities I located him and was stunned to see him with an orange-furred Pikachu, glancing through the days he'd been absent I saw something that astonished me, he'd been mating with the female!

I suddenly smiled, if it was helping him cope with the fact he'd soon be alone. I decided to check out the future, I wanted to see if this Pikachu would be with him two years later. I searched high and low but could not find hide nor hair of her, although I did come across an odd looking halfling. Looking closer at this Pokémon I felt as though she was familiar, with a gasp I realized it was in her appearance, she looked a lot like Gusto. . . . She was his future daughter!

I became concerned almost immediately; the Council had strict rules about members producing halfling children. But my eyes watched this Pika. . .mew I felt she was more than just Gusto' daughter, she was vital to the survival of many future Pokémon. She was one of the ones who would determine the future. And then, I became determined to assist her in the best way I could think of.

So, after shaking my head in disbelief I went to talk to Ho-oh. I had been too busy to break the news of my upcoming death, but when I told her I'd be dead soon, the Goddess looked deeply upset. I then told her that I wanted to ask a favor if she would grant me it before I died. I told her I wanted the half-breed rule removed, after a while I had explained to her why. She nodded her head and told me, "If this is what you truly want then I'll allow it, from here on the half-breed rule is no more!"

I thanked her and then went off to see how I could eliminate the major prejudice views about halflings.

It was a year later when that adorable halfling was born, Scarlet was absolutely adorable. Gusto had not discovered the child yet; he was away on an errand for Ho-oh. It was four months later, while he was still on the errand that Scarlet's mother died defending both her kits. When Gusto returned the next day, Ho-oh told him of her death and Gusto ran off in a hurry. He was devastated, but I was feeling pretty bad myself. What would he do after I had died? I often mulled over it, praying my death wouldn't push him over the edge.

Another year passed by and my thin, bony, and almost lifeless shell of a body weakens even further. I had a hunch that Gusto (I had sent him out on a rescue mission to save a special halfling in danger of drowning) would be gone for the day. I smiled and stared over towards where an egg was laying. Feeling far to weak to do anything else, I slept.

The next day was good. Despite my aches and pains I continued working on the final touches, now it was as I had hoped it would be. Death rates dropped and Scarlet's future looked promising. Soon I felt immense pain coursing through my body and I was forced to lie down until it subsided. I sighed peacefully my time was approaching rapidly. I could have lived over two hundred years if I hadn't pushed myself so hard. But I had chosen to spend almost fifty years working on a better future. I closed my eyes and rested a bit more.

. . .

"Celebi!" A voice cried out and my eyes fluttered open. "Gus...to..." I said faintly. The Mew ran to my side and propped my head up with his paws he looked sadly at me. "I...I'm so sorry Celebi, I shouldn't have been gone so long, perhaps then..." he trailed off as a few tears ran down his cheeks. I shook my head weakly knowing what he was talking about, "No, there was never anything you could have done. It's my time, but I wanted to keep my promise."

He shook his head. "No, you can't die. There's so much you need to see. I want you to meet my daughter and see the paradise you've created for us all. I want you to see everything you spent your life on turn out perfect!"

I let out a weak sigh, "No, I'm sorry Gusto. I will not be able to see the paradise you speak of. Will you... Do me one last favor?" I asked.

"What is it? I'll do anything for you, just name it and it will be done." I waved a hand towards my right and an egg rolled towards me. "When did you...?" he trailed off confused. "That's a secret, but while you were absent one day I decided to breed with a male of my species and lay an egg, I wanted a heir to take my place someday." I frowned, "Will you deny me this one last favor?"

Gusto bit his lip and shook his head. "No, I would be honored to take care of your egg."

"I...thought y-you would s-say tha...t..."

Gusto's eyes widened and he gently wrapped his tail around my egg, cradling it gently with the appendage. His eyes had taken on a more mature glint and he smiled weakly. "Celebi...I-I think I understand now. I'm coming to terms. You welcomed me while most of the others scoffed, you nurtured me, praised me when I was right, scolded me when I was wrong, and even mothered me. And now I shall do the same for your child, I shall find it the perfect surrogate parents and teach it to be as great of an Elder as you were. May you forever be happy in the great paradise above."

Smiling I relaxed, my eyes fluttering shut as I fell into an eternal slumber, I let a few words escape my lips as I died, "Thank...you Gusto. Y-you were always a true...friend

And there you have it, now that my story has finally been told; I can surrender fully to the afterlife without feeling restless. Perhaps someday Gusto will be willing to share my story with my daughter, till then...

Thank you and farewell.

* * *

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying"

- 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace.


End file.
